


He Loves Plants

by Coh



Series: Shenanigans and whatnot [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, The best ship, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coh/pseuds/Coh
Summary: Lisa is dry and thirsty.Warren is lonely and desperate.Sometimesthings don't go as planned with him and Max.He feels funny.He can't help himself.Warren and Lisa come face to face.It balances out.Perfectly balanced.As all things should be.





	He Loves Plants

**Author's Note:**

> The best fic ever!!

 

 

Ever since Max rekindled with Chloe, she stopped talking to Warren often.

 

Warren, the one who lend Max his collection of movies.

 

Warren, the one who was supposed to convince Max to 'go ape' with him.

 

Warren, the one who comforted Max when she was bullied and harassed by Victoria and her groupie.

 

Warren, the knight in shining armor who was supposed to be with Max.

 

But now, all hope was lost.

 

Chloe stole her away from him.

 

He wasn't happy about it.

 

That was putting it mildly.

 

But he couldn't do a thing about it.

 

He still cared about Max more than she realizes.

 

It was unfair.

 

She should know that he cared a lot about her.

 

Developing photos of Warren and Max being in the same picture wasn't enough.

 

Warren was getting desperate.

 

He wanted to be closer.

 

If he couldn't be with Max, he could still be with one of Max's.

 

 

Warren snuck into the girl's dormitory when he saw Max leaving the dormitory building.

 

With  _Chloe._

 

He decided that it was time to sneak into her dorm room.

 

Warren entered her dorm room as he observed it.

 

Cute polaroids of herself on her polaroid wall, he thought to himself.

 

Maybe he can find something close to Max.

  
To make it his.

 

To assert his dominance over it.

 

A one-eyed teddy bear.

 

That might just do the trick with one of its eyes missing.

 

But if the damage was done, which would be insignificant, it would still be noticeable upon closer inspection.

 

So, he looked around her room once again for something else. 

 

He spotted the perfect object.

 

That's right.

 

_Lisa._

 

Max had been a bad girl to leave Lisa dry and thirsty.

 

Warren could give Lisa exactly what she needed.

 

He unzipped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last time I'm writing something as awesome as this.


End file.
